Self-service pet washing facilities are not currently readily available to pet owners. Therefore, washing a pet typically requires the owner to pay the cost of taking the pet to a professional grooming establishment, or putting up with inconveniences of washing the pet at home.
For example, washing a pet, particularly long-hair dogs and cats, can create a significant mess to clean up if done in one's own tub. And keeping a pet contained and out of the dirt until dry can be difficult if washing the pet outside.
Thus, a pet wash station, configured to vend self-service pet wash capability to pet owners would be desirable to address the above described disadvantages and inconveniences typically associated with washing a pet.
Conventional tubs in which pets are washed, including tubs in pet wash stations, can be difficult to clean after use. In particular, it can be difficult to keep a drain open because dog hair accumulates in the drain during use of the tub. The simplest way to clean hair from a pet wash tub is to rinse the hair down the drain, but this causes hair to become trapped in the corners of the tub near the drain, which increases the likelihood of clogging the drain.
Thus, there is a need for a tub suitable for washing a pet that resists accumulation of hair in the corners near the drain, and resists clogging from hair when draining the tub and when cleaning the tub by rinsing the hair in the tub down the drain.